magifandomcom-20200222-history
Imuchakk Arc
The Imuchakk Arc is the third story arc in the Adventure of Sinbad manga series. It deals with Sinbad traveling to Imuchakk, meeting Hinahoho and his sister, Pipirika, as well as them trying to conquer the Valefor Dungeon. Summary After the end of the Baal Arc, Sinbad sets off on a ship to explore the world and begin his journey. While on his journey, he meets Hinahoho. Sinbad thanks Hinahoho for the fish. Then, Hinahoho cries out of happiness because it's been so long since he was thanked. Later, Pipirika joins Sinbad's group. Sinbad then learn that Hinahoho and Pipirika are siblings. Hinahoho doesn't have a name yet because in the Imuchakk tribe, the men have to earn an adult name after a coming-of-age ceremony which is a test of courage. The test consists of defeating a rampaging unicorn. After a short time, the unicorn appear again and escape. Sinbad then ask if he can help fight it. Meanwhile at Parthevia, Drakon receives an order to find Sinbad and take back the power of the 1st dungeon, with the help of the Sham Lash assassins. After a night of preparation to fight the rampaging unicorn, they are finally ready to take on the monster. The fight is intense, they use traps against the monster and at some point the nameless man get an opening to stab the unicorn with his weapon but then a powerful storm arrives. The nameless man hold still and doesn't want to give up because it's is first only chance to get acknowledged by his tribe, family and the one he loves. But after a while the storm make him loose his advantage. Sinbad touched by the man's determination decide to use the power of Baal. With one powerful attack he manage to defeat the rampaging unicorn. Both the nameless man and Pipirika are chocked by such power while Pipirika is amazed by such strength, the nameless man on the other hands starts having doubt, because he is not the one who actually defeated the rampaging unicorn. After a week of break and preparation, the three people set sails to the Imuchakk tribe. Arriving at their destination, Pipirika's father greet them with joy and decide to throw a party called the Mahrajan. In the party, the nameless man receives a name, Hinahoho. After the party, Sinbad meets Hinahoho's father who is the patriarch of the tribe and they discuss about the Djinn. Hinahoho's father starts to discuss about Hinahoho and his marriage. Hinahoho gets frustrated because he is not the one who defeated the unicorn and cannot accept to the marriage when he hasn't accomplish the test of courage by himself. Pipirika shows up and comfort him then decide to go back. At night, one of the Sham Lash assassin attempts to kill Sinbad but fail. With the power of the Djinn, Sinbad manage to easily defeat the assassin and capture him. He starts to question him but the assassin gives him attitude. Sinbad then starts making a speech about how his parents would feel ashamed of him. The assassin states that he killed them when he was 6 years old. Sinbad then hit him and tell him to not speak proudly about killing his own parent. The assassin then rage toward Sinbad and tells him that he is the head of the sham lash assassin. But Sinbad only feel pity toward him. Suddenly, someone throws a smoke bomb, two assassins have to take back their leader and leave but the assassin leader swear that he will kill Sinbad. The next day, Sinbad and Hinahoho, walking in the village discuss, Hinahoho then ask why there was assassin following Sinbad and he answered that it was because he got chased of his homeland and became a wanted man. Hinahoho then ask if Sinbad is not scared and Sinbad answer that he is just doing what his heart tells him. Hinahoho then tell Sinbad that he has to go somewhere. When Sinbad gets back, Pipirika tell him that Hinahoho left a letter telling that it was Sinbad who defeated the unicorn and that if he wanted to truly finish the test of courage, he will go a conquer the dungeon. Valefor's Dungeon is the sixth dungeon. Hinahoho gets inside the dungeon followed by Drakon and the three assassin, Mahad, Vittel, the young chief, Ja'far and the Parthevian magician counselor Falan. Back to Hinahoho, he gets attacked by some creature in the dungeon but get saved by Sinbad. The two of them then proceed to go through the dungeon still followed by Drakon and his men. By forcing a passage, Drakon and the assassin finally meet Sinbad and Hinahoho. The people start the battle, in the middle of the battle, Vittel and Mahad transform and become more powerful, managing to do heavy damage to Hinahoho who was trying to protect Sinbad. Sinbad then uses Baal and manage to escape. Meanwhile, Drakon and his men find the dungeon room's treasure room and activate the djinn, Valefor, Djinn of False Hood and Prestige. Valefor is disappointed when he sees that the king candidate is the Drakon's group, and at the same time, he attacks Falan, exposing the enemy. Then, Valefor proceed to ask who is going to be the king candidate between the four men left and a little discord happens between Drakon and Ja'far. In the meantime, Sinbad and Hinahoho finally arrive at the treasure room. Valefor says that he will choose only one of the 6 men here to obtain the Metal Vessels and so, all the men compete against themselves to win. The contest consists of capturing the Minifor created by Valefor. The usage of violence or Djinn magic is forbidden. The contest then begins. They all try to catch it but the Minifor is so fast and quick than no one can catch it. Everyone has tried something except Sinbad who is observing the event. Then he proceed to speak to everyone and to work together to capture the prey. Everyone agree and tried their best and when they finally manage to corner it, it escapes but Sinbad catch it. Furious because he used them, the 5 men wants to kill him. Ja'far attacks first and manages to hurt Sinbad. Then Sinbad says that he used them because he think he is the one who need the most the power of Djinn, to build a country that will change the world. After his speech, Sinbad then asks everyone here to become his ally but he says in a awkward way, meaning that he wants everyone, everything for himself. Then Ja'far start laughing and says that Sinbad is an interesting ma and that he won't kill him. Vittle and Mahad hesitate first but then also accepted to join Sinbad. However Hinahoho and Drakon won't still join him. Suddenly, the assassins start bleeding badly, their body start decomposing and the three of them form a monster. Valefor says that it's dark magic and that it's probably the Parthevian magician who made experiment on them.The monster start attacking and then Drakon decide to fight back but then Sinbad stop him and says that he won't let him kill them. The beats then attack Hinahoho. Sinbad try to help him and Hinahoho get touchet by so much kindness and decide to fight by the side of Sinbad. Then Falan, the magician appear in the room and take Sinbad's metal vessels. She then says that Drakon has been promoted because he has been declared killed in the dungeon. It turns out that after his fails in the first and second dungeon, Barbarossa, Drakon's brother and fiance of Serendine order Falan to kill him. Then Valefor tells to Sinbad and Hinahoho that there is a way to save the assassin and turn them back to their human form. Hinahoho attack first since Sinbad doesn't have is metal vessel. Hinahoho then decide to charge a powerful attack and so Sinbad is trying to make him win some time. He get captured by the magical beats but get saved by Drakon. Then Hinahoho finally finish to charge his attack, called the first harpon, the most powerful attack in the Imuchakk tribe. He then throw his harpoon into the magical beast, making a hole into it and Sinbad use that occasion to kill Falan. Both Vittle and Mahad get back to their human forms but Ja'far become the magical beast again. Sinbad decide to save Ja'far's soul by diving into it. He then can see Ja'far's past and memories, how he was forced to kill his parents. Sinbad then say that it's ok and that he will provide a place for him to live. He then perform for the first time an half Djinn equip and use the power of Baal to shock himself and scatter the black magic and manage to save Ja'far. Valefor then ask again who will be the conqueror and everyone agree that it's Sinbad. Sinbad receives his second djinn. The people then get back to the surface but the assassins of Parthevia were waiting for them. Sinbad then use the power of Valefor, which is a power of stagnation. Then Hinahoho's father arrives to save the people. Drakon decide to leave Sinbad for a while. After that the people go meet the Imuchakk national chief, Rametoto. The story behind this meeting is that a night after the return of the dungeon conqueror, Sinbad surprised a conversation between Hinahoho and a the one he loved. It turns out that the woman is the daughter of the Imuchakk national chief, Rurumu. Hinahoho then says that if they want to get married, they have to participate to an audience with the national chief, but Sinbad is also here for another reason. Rametoto then says that Hinahoho is the 320th guy who proposed to Rurumu and ask what he has to offer to his daughter. Hinahoho says that the only thing he can offer is his dream, the dream of following Sinbad to build a country that would unify the whole world. Rametoto is surprised by the ambition of Sinbad and accept the proposal of Hinahoho, but Sinbad then ask if Imuchakk can become one of Sinbad's partner in commerce. Rametoto accepts and Imuchakk become the first country in the alliance of Sinbad. Thus the Sindra trading company was born. Category:Story Arcs Category:Imuchakk Arc Category:Adventure of Sinbad